A symposium is proposed to be held September 21 through 24, 1995, for the purpose of discussing the molecular mechanisms of action and the involvement of colony stimulating factor-1 (CSF-1) in development and disease. A major goal of this conference is to provide an in-depth analysis of various aspects of the action of CSF-1. As well as its involvement in development and reproduction, CSF-1 plays an important role in several diseases such as osteopetrosis and certain cancers. The format of this conference is designed to encourage the development of new collaborations amongst investigators who are interested in the molecular and biological aspects of CSF-1 action. The invited speakers will present lectures 45 minutes in length with 15 minutes for discussion. Other participants will make 15-minute oral presentations of their work (with 5 minutes for discussion) or will present in a poster session. The decision of who presents orally will be that of the organizing committee. Frequent breaks and other opportunities for discussion are planned. The results of evaluations from the past 6 symposia of this series (5 of which were organized by the PI) show that the majority of previous participants have rated the opportunities for discussion and the intellectual stimuli from these symposia as excellent. The plenary speakers have been chosen to represent a broad range of scientific fields including biochemistry, molecular biology, developmental biology, and cancer biology. An important aspect of this symposium is that it will bring together investigators who are studying different aspects of CSF-1 to promote new exchanges of ideas. To our knowledge this will be the first and only symposium to focus entirely on CSF-1. Another important aspect of the symposium is that the speakers are from clinical and basic research environments.